Tough Life
by Shipper Princess
Summary: Kyle Broflovski is 16 years old and his life is pretty fucked up. There's only one way to handle his problems…
1. Tough Life - Preface

_**Preface**_

_Ok. _

_First, I wanna say hello! If anyone will actually read mysterion FanFiction I'm totally gonna flip out :D_

_Second thing is, I'm REALLY sorry if there are some mistakes, but this has 2 major reasons:_

_**1. My native language isn't English. It's german. But I'm totally gonna write the whole FanFiction in English :3**_

**_2. I'm writing this on my smartphone. I seriously don't wanna talk about why I'm not able to write it on my computer (I'm probably faster _****_this way _****_too _****_lol)._**

_Next point is, this is a Kyman FanFiction. It's not style, not k2 not cryle or anything else. It's __**Kyman**__. _

_So, if you're not happy with that, just remember: __**You don't have to**__ read this. _

_About the characters:_

_•Stan is 1.68m tall_

_•Kyle is 1.70m tall_

_•Cartman is 1.80m tall_

_•Kenny is 1.64m tall_

_Sorry for writing meters, but I have no idea how to do this stuff with feet, so DEAL WITH IT :D_

_Maybe there'll be other ships too, idk yet. _

_The story is gonna be started soon._

_I have so many ideas :3333333  
><em>

_I JUST CANT WAIT TO START THIS FF!_

_I guess the hardest part is gonna be the title xD_

_Anyways, see ya! :3_


	2. Tough Life- Prologue

_**Prologue **_

_Hi. My name is Kyle Broflovski. _

_I'm a 16 year old boy, living in South Park, Colorado. _

_Now, I'm gonna tell 'ya some things about my friends:_

_My 'best friend' is a quarterback called Stan Marsh. He's in love with a highly annoying bitch, who wears the name Wendy Testaburger. I fucking __**hate**__ her and she hates me._

_...Actually why is that?_

_And then there is Kenny McCormick. He didn't change. I mean yes, he's older now, but his interest and manners didn't change at all. He doesn't hang out with us as much as he used to anymore. If I think about it, I don't even know __**who **__he's hanging out with now... Hesh._

_Now we're talking about Eric Cartman. I fell in love with him about 4 years ago, when I was 12 years old. I know, this may sound like I've gone insane, but I'm explaining things later!_

_Anyway, thanks for listening to me!_

_The writer also told me to say "the next part of the FanFic is gonna be the 1st part guys! Hope you'll enjoy ^~^" ...Whatever that's supposed to mean! See ya!_

_-Kyle_


	3. My first actual kiss…

1

**Tough life**

**Part 1:**

_-I'm saying this __**ONCE**__. I'll never say this again: I do not own the characters or the show. I only write the story. I do it for fun.-_

_Okey so this is the first actual part of my FanFiction! Hope you enjoy :3 _

_This took me rly long and is also the 1st ff I've ever written, so please tell me what I could improve :) I'd really appreciate that. But I doubt anyone's ever gonna read this. And if you are actually reading this: Hi! :D _

_Please enjoy!_

_{Also, I'm really sorry this part didn't come earlier, but I had so many exams, YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT. Fucking 9th grade in Austria -_-}_

...Wait, what?

I slowly open my eyes, which immediately wander to the alarm clock. ...7:45 a.m... 'SHIT! I'm totally gonna miss my bus!'

I change my clothes with high speed and run downstairs, while taking some gum out of my pocket and start chewing on it. '…Kyle that's freaking gross! Go and brush your teeth! EEWW!' Ike shouts at me, sounding a little disgusted.

I role my eyes at that. I give him my _don't be such a pipsqueak_ look. He seems to notice my annoyed expression and throws a toothbrush with toothpaste at me. God damn it why does he always need to get his way?

'Bubele, don't forget your lunch!' mom yells out of the kitchen. I sprint into the kitchen and take my lunch. 'Kyle? Don't you forget to take your insulin?!' she grouses. I quickly inject my insulin and storm out of the house, right to the bus stop while brushing my teeth with that toothbrush Ike gave me. I really really _really _hope he didn't do anything to it.

Mom is way too overprotective and spends too much time in the kitchen since the '_thing_' happened about one month ago. My mother and my father had a divorce in January.

Dad said that he'd pay our rent for **one year**, after that, we'd have to fend for ourselves. I think that's pretty unfair because he's the only one with a job, my brother Ike is too young to work and, well I'm still in school. I am totally not going to clean toilets or some shit just because my mom is way too lazy. Though, she wouldn't be able to make a lot of money, I mean, she has no education at all. But it would be enough... I guess. I think our problem is that she doesn't want a job.

A miracle has to happen, if we don't want to live like poor Kenny.

At least it's just February. That means I can still live like I always did. For 11 months. And hey! Maybe if I win 1 million dollars or somethi-

'OH **HELL** NO!' I growl. Just as I arrive at the bus stop, the bus is driving away.

I sigh. AWESOME. I missed the fucking bus. I throw the toothbrush into the nearest bin as I watch my feet playing with the snow.

Couldn't get any worse I guess.

I immediately regret thinking that when some asshole bumps right into me, mumbling some swearing words.

When I open my eyes, I find myself laying on the ground; Cartman laying onto me.

I can feel my face flush... My heart is beating so fast...

Cartman stands up, dramatically slow, while one of his hands is holding his head. 'Stupid Jew. Can't open your damn eyes for once, can you?'

'Hey, you bumped into me fatass!'

We exchange glares.

'What's up with you Jew? Coming too late?' he asks.

'My alarm didn't ring.' I say casually and shrug.

'Little Jew doesn't know how to use an alarm clock, huh?' He says with a smirk on his face.

God damn it. This fucking smirk... It always makes me melt away.

Cartman looks pleased by my red face. He opens his mouth to say something, but instead I interrupt him and say ''Course I know how to use a fucking alarm clock! Do I look like fucking Stan?' Cartman giggles.

Wow.

I just made my_**crush**_ giggle.

By making fun of my 'super best friend'. Then again, he deserves it. He's been a big jerk to me since we were like 10. We used to meet very often and talk about everything, but every time I try to talk to him or ask him if he wants to hang out, he says that he's meeting Wendy or pulls out some other lame response. I don't even remember him being on my 10th b-day party...Huh. I wonder if he even noticed that my parents got a divorce. And to be honest, he really _is_ bad with technical stuff.

And _yes, _I know that I just said _my crush. _I'd happily admit it: I'm in love with Eric T. Cartman. It started when we were _12. _That was the time he **really** changed. He used to be so fat when he was a kid. Well, when he turned _twelve_, he lost some weight. Yes, he's still chubby, but it's not unhealthy anymore and frankly, it looks cute. It really suits him…

2 years later, Cartman got _**really**_ charming. REALLY.

Besides, do you remember Trent Boyett? You know, the guy who wanted us to pay because we'ruined' his life. At that time he came back to South Park. We all would have been fucked if **CARTMAN** wouldn't have beaten his ass. Fatass managed to make him cry. Eric fucking Cartman made Trent freaking Boyett CRY. I don't think Trent will ever come back and I, and every other living thing in South Park, is thankful as fuck for that.

Fatass really did change. A lot.

'Hey Jew, you gonna wait here for the bus?' I roll my eyes. What a stupid question.

'What else am I supposed to do butthole? Walk to school? It takes way longer than waiting for the bus.' I say, still sitting on the ground.

'Sooo... Uhm... I heard your parents got a divorce...'

I look at him with wide opened eyes. How comes he knows about it? He reaches for my hand and quickly pulls me up from my sitting position. I stagger a little before opening my mouth to say something, not 100% sure if he's just trying to make a joke. 'Errrr... Yeah, how do you-'

'I got my sources.' He says with a comforting smile. Why is he so nice to me all of the sudden?

My eyes are getting watery... God, I'm not gonna cry in front of him am I

Suddenly I'm torn into a tight hug.

His right hand is stroking my hair while his left is wandering up and down my back.

I'm stunned. Eric T. Cartman, the fat, racist, anti-Semitic, nazi is comforting me. Gosh, 9-year old Kyle would have never ever believed that this is actually happening. Well, _this_ me hugs him back. My heart is pounding in my chest rapidly and I fucking hope he doesn't notice it, while a single tear runs down my cheek. Cartman hastily pulls back. 'I know, I can't exactly imagine how you must be feeling right now, but uhm...' His face is getting hotter as he continues to talk. 'Just remember that you can always talk to me ok?' He mumbles and looks away. Wow.

Seconds pass as he seems to wait for my respond. I don't even have to think about my next action twice. His eyes widen as I throw my hands around his neck and place a soft kiss on his lips. Cartman is totally stunned when I pull back. 'Uuuuuuhhhmmm...'

_Thanks for reading! I know this probably isn't quite as long as it should be, but I really tried..._

_Please don't be like "uuuuuuhhh it's too early uuuuuuuuuhhh haaattteee". After all the story isn't just about how they get together (Uh, does that count as spoiler?)_

_Please leave a review or some shit xD _

_Hope you enjoyed this part! Anyways,_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS!_


	4. Is this normal when you miss the bus?

_((I needed 6 attempts to upload this lol))_

_- Mkay, this is the next part of the FF. _

_I hope you think the 1st (actual) part was good. I also hope that you guys don't think it was too soon for their kiss :D_

_Mkay, I'm gonna stop talking now, so have fun reading the Fanfiction! -_

'Uuuuuuhhhmmm...' is all that comes out of my mouth. Cartman stares at me, looking more surprised than confused.

My hands wander from his neck down to his hip and pull him into a tight hug. My heart is bumping so fast in my chest, I'm sure Cartman is able to hear it's pounding. A big smile creeps to my face as he hugs me back. 'Kahl…' he whispers quietly in my ear. 'You're… such a fag…' My eyes flutter shut as he pulls back and closes our distance again all of the sudden. We keep our kiss long, passionate. As we pull back I can see that I'm clearly not the only one with a blushed face. 'C-Cartman-' I abruptly realize that we're in public as a car passes us. Startled, we jump apart. '...We should talk about that later, Jew.' I nod and take a look at my watch. 'It's 8:23 a.m.' Cartman starts walking away, while doing this thing where he points with his hands in one direction, saying 'Screw you Jew, I'm going home' Huh? Where did that come from? He takes my confused expression as a reason to continue talking. 'You know that today is the school trip to that lame-ass museum, right?' Wait... That's today? I shake my head and start following Cartman. He frowns at me. 'What, the all-knowing Jew _forgot_ something? How fucking untypical!' He's laughing at how stupid I am. 'Fuck you, fatass!' I flip him off and start going faster. This works, until I realize that I have no idea where to go. I promptly stop and nearly make Cartman tumble. 'What?' His questioning eyes stare at me, waiting for an answer. 'Uh, I kinda don't know what to do today, because I'm pretty sure the bus won't come back because we came too late. I know I could just easily go home, but I really don't wanna see my moms reaction. You know her…' He seems to get where I'm coming from and offers me to sneak to his home, since his mom isn't home today anyways. How could I possibly refuse to? After all, _he_ is asking me. I'm not sure if this'll ever happen again. So why not? 'Yeah, sounds cool, Cartman.'

_This part came faster than the last one guys! I know this probably wasn't the most exciting thing, but at least it was a thing. I didn't know how funny it is to write a FanFiction! I mean I read a couple of them, but writing is really awesome too. So I would say if you haven't already done it, try it!_

_I hope this part came out on 30th December because I want at least 2 parts to be written in 2014 :D!_

_Anyways, see us next time!_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! :)_


End file.
